


Merry Little Christmas

by starsprout



Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Parent!AU, bc babies..., i dare u, take a shot every time Seokwoo says god, this one is my favourite...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsprout/pseuds/starsprout
Summary: Babies first Christmas leave two new parents very excited for the future.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: Rochan's Christmas Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Merry Little Christmas

“Ho ho ho!” Chanhee cheers, voice pitched higher than usual. “Look who we have here!” He coos and Seokwoo who is plonked across the couch, watching The Polar Express with interest, looks up at him smiling at the Santa hat on his head.

“Oh my god,” He whispers, slightly in awe and an explosion of cuteness. “I was wondering what was taking you so long in there,” He holds out his hands and makes grabby hands for the bubbly babies in the younger’s arms. 

“Look at his little hat, oh my god, Chanhee…” Their baby boy squeals happily as he’s passed to his other dad, his chubby little legs kicking as Seokwoo holds in out in front of him to admire his overwhelming cuteness. “Look at his stupid little Santa hat… I’m gonna cry,” he whispers and he coos at him, holding him in one arm, heart exploding from their sons Santa outfit. 

Chanhee comes around to sit next to him, in his arms a very excited baby jumping in his lap. “No, oh my god,” Seokwoo cries out as his eyes scan over their daughter. “Give her to me, my god.” 

Chanhee gives the smaller baby to him with a small pout and he watches both of his babies squeal in their dad’s arms. “Look at your pretty dress! She’s so cute… Pretty princess,” Seokwoo coos at her and Chanhee leans back watching as their son reaches up and smacks their dad in the face. 

“Oh yes! You’re very handsome, too! Little Santa!” 

“Hayoonie,” The younger dad holds out his hands for their daughter and Seokwoo passes her over with a pout. “But she’s so cuddly… I love her cuddles.” 

“Hajoonie will give you kisses,” Chanhee points out and Seokwoo throws his head back and cries out. “My heart, god I love them.” And as if on cue, their son flops forward, his tiny mouth stretched out into one of those devastatingly cute baby smiles, open-mouthed and drool over his lips and chin, and smashes against Seokwoo's cheek, leaving a path of drool behind when Seokwoo picks him back up. 

Seokwoo cries out and peppers his little face in kisses and his heart clenches at the sound of his laughter. 

“He’s just starting learning how to crawl,” Chanhee informs Seokwoo who coos at Hajoon. 

When the twins arrived, Chanhee had taken the bigger chunk of time off. Since he and Taeyang shared a business, the load of their work was heavy on Taeyang at the moment but Chanhee helped from home with a lot of things. He felt bd leaving most classes to Taeyang and a new teacher namely Youngbin so he took up a class once a week. He brings the twins with him and the first few times had been a bit rough with both babies still wanting to be held constantly and a bunch of ten-year-olds wanting to hold them and play with them. 

Eventually, everything fell into place after he and Seokwoo worked on changing their schedule so they’d nap during the class. That way both the babies and the kids wouldn’t be disturbing each other and Chanhee could teach dance in peace, occasionally checking up on the twins cuddling each other while napping.

“They’re getting so big now,” Seokwoo pouts and presses another kiss to their sons head. Now five months old, they were starting to get more energy during the day and absolutely love playing with their dads now. “Put him on the ground,” Chanhee says, cradling Hayoon closer to his body as he stands up. Her little legs are tucked to his chest and her soft breathing against his neck tells him she’s definitely fallen asleep. Definitely his daughter.

Seokwoo slips off the lounge with Hajoon in his hands who thinks it’s hilarious to see daddy fall off the lounge, but he’s suddenly not all too happy when Seokwoo plonks him on the ground about a meter away from both of his dads. His little bottom lip begins to wobble but it’s like he suddenly remembers his new trick and he smiles as his hands smack out in front of him and then only slightly struggles to get his tiny body off the ground. He then crawls quickly to Chanhee's feet and Seokwoo pouts at his husband who laughs at him. Hajoon cries out as he sits at Chanhee's feet, little tiny fists balling in the loose fabric of Seokwoo's sweatpants. 

“Oh my goodness,” Chanhee coos out at him. He quickly passes a sleeping Hayoon to Seokwoo who takes her gladly. He croons at the sleeping baby in his arms and presses a soft kiss to her fist. “She really is your daughter,” he comments as Chanhee bends down to pick up Hajoon from the floor. 

“Sleeping is good,” Chanhee replies seriously. 

“This years Christmas is going to be so good,” Chanhee sighs as he drops down next to Seokwoo. He buries himself next to him and Seokwoo wraps his free arm around him, holding Hayoon with one large arm to his chest. 

“It will.” Seokwoo agrees. “Now that the twins are here,” 

“It’s going to be so fun,” Chanhee peeks over to see their daughters sleeping face and he pouts at her jutting out lip. He then peeks down to see Hajoon nestling his head on his chest, his own eyes closing. Chanhee presses a kiss to his head.

“We can do all the fun little things that our families did with us when we were little.” 

“I always made cookies with my sister and mum. From scratch and we’d decorate them. I loved doing it,” 

“You can be in charge of that when they’re older, then.” And Seokwoo agrees quickly. Something about letting Chanhee being in charge of making and decorating cookies sounded more like asking for chaos and maybe, just  _ maybe _ , a burnt kitchen.

“Christmas lights!” Chanhee cheers quietly. After having babies they learned how to express excitement in lower tones. A sleepy baby that’s not asleep is not nice to deal with. Not at all. “My parents always took me around in the car to check out the streets. We used to get out at the big ones and explore. I always had a blast. Seokhee still does.” And Seokwoo knows he does too by the way his eyes twinkle. 

“We can go now?” Seokwoo proposes and Chanhee rises his brows up before looking down at both sleeping babies. 

“When they wake up, feed them and then we can go? They’ll like the lights, too.” 

Seokwoo agrees with a nod and silently passes Hayoon to Chanhee as well. “I’ll make dinner, then,” Holding two babies at once while doing things seemed like a difficult task to them when they first found out they were having twins and even when they were still first born, but now they’re both experts of holding two babies at once and doing small things. 

Chanhee puts them down for their last nap of the day, kisses both of their now hat-free heads before brushing his fingers through their locks of black hair. 

✮

The twins babble loudly at the pretty lights. Seokwoo steals a look at Chanhee, a large smile on his face from both the bundled-up babies, one in each of their holds and the happiness coming from their babies mouth. 

“Merry Christmas!” Someone cheers to them from across the street. Seokwoo waves back, making Hajoon’s tiny hand wave back at them. Chanhee's lips stretch into a smile. 

The future seems bright. 

✮

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!


End file.
